


Attorney at Love

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Lube, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Riding Crops, Romance, Self-Insert, Series, Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Jason Crouse is a divorce attorney looking for the perfect submissive. When he decides to hire Robin Ballard from an agency, he gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on _Fifty Shades of Grey_. You will see many references to and lines from the famous series throughout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Crouse meets Robin Ballard.

**Robin**

“Mr. Crouse will see you now.”

I smile at the young male administrative assistant as I stand and walk through the office door. Jason Crouse is standing at the other end of the room, leaning against the wall and gazing out the enormous picture window introspectively.

He’s even more attractive than he looked in his photos. Very tall and lean, well-muscled, brown hair that’s streaked through with silver. His gray suit sets off those streaks nicely. He’s not wearing a tie, and his white shirt has several buttons undone. Dark curls of chest hair peek out of the folds of fabric alluringly.

“Miss Ballard for you, sir,” the assistant announces.

Jason Crouse pulls a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses out of his suit jacket pocket and slips them on before glancing curiously in my direction. They make him even more handsome.

As he walks closer to me, I can see that his eyes are a beautiful hazel color. He’s surveying me openly, so I set my small blue handbag down on his desk and then slowly spin so he can see all of me.

I wore a bright yellow dress that shows off my body and put my hair up in a high ponytail, since his application said he likes curves and long hair. He also prefers shorter women. He’s almost a foot taller than me, so I preserved the difference by wearing blue ballet flats.

When I make it back around, he’s smirking. “Very nice,” he observes. His voice is deep and delicious.

“Thank you, Mr. Crouse,” I answer demurely, smiling at him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Jason, please,” he corrects me. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Ballard.”

“Robin, please.”

“Have a seat, Robin.” He holds out his hand and I take it. As his long fingers curl around mine, a shiver runs through me and I stand up a little straighter.

I’m surprised to see him shiver too. He bites his lower lip and grins. “I’ll take that as a good sign,” he murmurs, squeezing my fingers before letting them go and unbuttoning his suit jacket as he sits down across from me rather than behind his desk.

“So will I, Jason.” This may be a job, but compatibility makes the experience much more pleasant.

“So, Robin,” he starts, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers as he stares at me, “let’s talk.”

**Jason**

“Let’s, Jason,” Robin agrees easily.

So far, she’s better than I expected. Perfect, really.

I’ve never hired a submissive through an agency before. I’ll admit that I was skeptical. But she meets every physical parameter I entered into my request.

Long light brown hair. Big hazel eyes. Flawless pale skin. Short.

And very, very curvy.

I can tell that she’s done this before because of how she’s dressed. She’s accentuating what I asked for without drawing attention to herself by mentioning it. She’s worn flats so our height difference isn’t skewed. And her dress, though casual and modest, shows off her body to maximum effect.

Her neckline reveals just a hint of impressive cleavage. The rest of the tight fabric shows the feminine curve of her belly, her shapely plump bottom, and her thick thighs. I find myself immensely distracted by the thought of her bound to my bed, that silky hair wrapped around my fist, a pink blush in the shape of my hand prominently standing out against the particularly pale skin of her ass.

There are other things I like about her appearance that I hadn’t thought to ask for. The bright colors she’s wearing. The lack of jewelry and make-up. She’s only got lip gloss on her full, pink lips, and it’s impossible not to think of them wrapped around my cock when it’s hard and aching.

And she smells amazing, I realize, as I take a deep breath. The scent is very natural; it’s not a commercial perfume. I detect hints of amber, honey, and vanilla. It’s simple, and it suits her.

So far, she has a lovely smile and demeanor. I wonder if it will hold up under scrutiny.

I decide to dive right in.

“You’ve done this before.”

Her smile broadens. “So have you.”

“How can you tell?”

“Your application was very detailed,” she replies. “And you’re confident around me, not nervous. You started assessing me right away to see if I meet your standards.” She doesn’t miss much. “How can you tell that I have?” she continues.

“You’re showing off everything I asked for, but not ostentatiously,” I explain. “You’re relaxed and ready to talk. Not afraid to be yourself. Demure. Modest,” I finish, gesturing at her full-length sleeves and the hem of her skirt, which stops just above her knees when she’s standing up. “I like it,” I add. “Like you. Already.”

That blush I’ve been fantasizing about spreads across her cheeks. It’s the wrong set, but it’s just as fetching as I imagined it would be.

“I like you already too, Jason.” Her voice is just a little shy.

“I don’t think you’re used to that,” I infer from her tone.

She shakes her head. “I mostly work with people who are curious about what it feels like to be a Dominant. They don’t often come back once they realize how much practice and energy it takes. I’ve had some short-term arrangements that lasted a few weeks. Only one that I would call long-term. Nothing like what you’re seeking, though obviously I’m open to something more permanent.”

“You enjoy being a submissive,” I guess. “This isn’t just a job for you.”

She shakes her head. “No, Jason, it’s not. I do enjoy being a submissive, and I’d like to find a Dominant who fits my needs.”

“Tell me about your last arrangement, if you can,” I request. I know most of them must come with confidentiality agreements.

“You actually have the result of it hanging on your wall, Jason.” She tilts her head toward the painting that’s hanging over my desk. It’s abstract, just a collection of black and purple lines, but it’s clearly meant to evoke the shape of a curvy woman.

I raise an eyebrow. “You have my attention, Robin.”

“The artist hired me for several weeks to be his muse. It was a little different from what I usually do, but I’m always glad to have an interesting experience. I’m afraid I can’t say more.”

“I understand,” I assure her. I gaze at the painting for a moment, suddenly even more glad that I bought it. “Tell me about your education. I honestly hadn't expected to find a woman so educated in a career like this.” I pause. “I'm sorry if that seems sexist,” I apologize. “It's just not something that I'm used to.”

She shrugs. “You're just being honest, Jason.” I can tell that she's being honest too. She's not just stroking my ego. “I earned my master's degree in English and did a little PhD work. When I stopped enjoying it, I decided to make a change,” she explains.

I'm curious to ask her more about that later. For now, though, I'm just thrilled that she'll probably be able to hold up her end of a decent conversation. I like to take my submissives to events, and it's difficult when they don't have anything to say or aren't interested.

“Well, that makes you very appealing to me,” I admit.

She smiles. “Thank you, Jason.”

“Have you ever done anything else for work, or just this?”

“Retail. Fast food. I taught some college courses as part of my graduate work.” She anticipates my next question, which I like. “I slept with Cary Agos, the owner of the agency, while I was in graduate school. When he found out I was leaving, he asked me to be one of his employees. I was curious, so I said yes. I've been doing it for four years now.”

That's another thing I like about her. She's older than most submissives available for hire. I'm hoping that translates to more experience in all aspects of this type of arrangement.

“Can I ask why you chose to become a divorce lawyer, Jason?”

“When I graduated from law school, I looked for businesses to buy that I could revamp and make my own. This one was the best deal. So I suppose you could say I fell into it.”

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that. Sometimes falling into something works out.” I wait out the silence, wondering where her train of thought will go next. “Tell me more about what you do in your free time, Jason. I noticed a lot of leisure activities listed on your application.”

I sit up and lean forward, putting my hands on my knees. “I’d love to tell you what I want to do to you in my free time, Robin,” I growl, “but I have a client coming in ten minutes.”

“Of course, Jason.” Her tone is nonchalant, but I notice the subtle way she shifts in her seat at my words. “I assume you’d like to continue this conversation some other time?”

“Very much so,” I confirm. “I think we should take it slow, Robin, if that’s all right. Get to know each other more before we make any big decisions.”

“I think that’s a good idea too, Jason.” She stands and goes to retrieve her purse, pulling a business card out of it. She comes back over and hands it to me. “This is me.”

I take the card from her and tuck it into my jacket pocket. Before she can leave, I grab her elbow and lean down, pressing my nose against her neck and taking a deep, deep breath. “You smell divine, Robin,” I pant, leaning back and pulling my glasses off seductively as I watch her cheeks pink again.

“I want to deserve to possess you,” I confess suddenly. “I would greatly enjoy taking care of you. I want you to need me. To trust me.” Normally I’d wait to tell a submissive that, if I ever told them at all. But my gut is telling me that she needs to know.

Her lips part and her tongue runs over them. “I’d like that, Jason,” she murmurs, looking up at me through her long, thick eyelashes.

I linger for a moment and then separate from her, going to my desk and opening my drawer to retrieve my tie. She follows me, stepping closer and starting to button my shirt. She takes my tie from me gently.

“May I?” I nod my assent, worrying my lower lip as she flips my collar up and deftly ties my tie. She pulls the knot tight and pushes it slowly up my neck until it’s perfectly centered. “There,” she whispers. “Sharp-dressed man.”

She glances down, her eyes widening just a little as she sees my erection outlined in my thin suit pants. “Is that going to take notes for you during your client meeting?” she teases.

I chuckle. I could ask her to take care of me. I’m sure she could do it in the time we have left. I’m willing to bet she’s very skilled in many ways I haven’t even had time to contemplate yet.

And I think that, despite the fact that we just met, she would obey my request without question. The thought is intoxicating.

But I won’t. Not this time, at least. I don’t want to rush with her. I’d like to savor the anticipation.

“This evening, Robin?” I suggest. “I can pick you up at seven. How about a little shopping? Just to test the waters.”

“All right, Jason. I’ll be ready.”

I walk her to the door, opening it and reluctantly setting her free. Before she goes, though, I raise her hand to my lips and kiss it softly.

There’s that blush again. I could get very used to seeing it.

“Robin.” I let her hand slip from mine, already excited to pick her up later.

“Jason.” Her voice is breathy with anticipation, and I know she’s feeling the same way.

I watch her walk down the hallway until she’s gone, then take my last few minutes to clear my head before my meeting.

This could be the start of just what I need.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Robin shopping. For sex toys.

**Robin**

I take the L home, gazing thoughtfully out the window as the city flies by.

My interview with Jason Crouse went better than I expected.

In fact, after just those few minutes, I think he might be the best Dominant I’ve ever met. There’s a lot to be said for first impressions in this business, and he made an excellent one.

I’m excited to see him again tonight.

But I have a few hours before I even need to think about getting ready, and that means it’s time to relax. I make a cup of coffee, grab my Kindle, and curl up in my favorite window seat to read for a while.

I make sure to get dressed early, just in case Jason is overly punctual, like I tend to be. I’m not sure where we’re going shopping, but he seems detail-oriented, so I assume he would have told me if I’d needed to wear anything specific. I opt for my normal casual outfit of leggings, a fitted t-shirt, and a light cardigan. I take my hair down from its high ponytail and put in a loose braid that I drape over my shoulder.

Jason is right on time. I open the door as soon as he knocks. He’s looking quite handsome in his gray sweater and dark slacks. His hair is a little messier than it was this afternoon, and he’s wearing his glasses again.

“You’re right on time,” I observe. “I appreciate that.”

“I appreciate you being ready on time. Thank you.” He holds out his arm and I wrap my hand around his elbow. “Let’s go,” he says.

After he’s opened my door and made sure I’m comfortable in his car, we set out. I don’t ask where we’re going. After a few moments of silence, the corner of his mouth quirks up in a smile as he realizes that I’m not going to inquire about our destination.

“Good girl, Robin,” he murmurs. A frisson of pleasure moves up my spine. There’s nothing I like to be called more.

I smile back at him. “Thank you, sir,” I answer smoothly. I’m fairly good at controlling my face and voice, though it’s taken a lot of practice.

His smile broadens and he shifts slightly in his seat.

After a little driving, I already know where we’re going. I wondered if he was going to test me. He definitely seems like the type.

I don’t give any indication that I know the place, waiting for him to open my door and taking his arm again as I step out of the car.

**Jason**

Robin doesn’t react much as she realizes where we are. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she knows the place. Foreplay Chicago is one of the best sex shops in town.

I want to get an idea of what she likes beyond what was written on her profile. And I want to see what she thinks about the things I choose.

If we find ourselves moving forward, we’ll need a more specific contract, but I think this is a good place to start.

I make sure she stays on my arm, reaching out to touch her fingers and her hair every chance that I get. She blushes easily, and her skin prickles wherever I touch it. Both good signs. I like how sensitive she is.

Truthfully, most of my play is toy-free. I prefer to use my hands and other body parts whenever possible. But there are a few basic tools I like to have ready for when the mood strikes me, and I always buy fresh supplies when I get a new submissive.

I lead her to the first display. “Do you have a dildo, Robin?” I wonder, finding the glass ones and studying the colors before I choose a yellow and purple swirl pattern. I turn it over carefully, making sure it’s in good condition.

“I don’t, Jason.” She studies my choice curiously. “Why glass?”

“Glass dildos warm and cool easily,” I explain. “They’re fantastic for temperature play.” I glance at her to gauge her level of interest.

“That sounds intriguing.” She reaches out and touches the smooth surface of the dildo, circling her thumb around the head. I bite the inside of my lip as my slacks get tighter.

The look on her face tells me that she knows exactly what she’s doing. I watch as she reaches for something else and then presents me with a plastic package. “I have one of these,” she tells me obligingly.

I read the label. “Screaming Demon Mini Vibe.” I raise my eyebrows at her playfully.

She giggles. “The horns stimulate your erogenous zones,” she points out. “And it’s waterproof.”

“Ah. Very important.” I put it and the glass dildo in the basket I picked up when we walked in. “I’ll have to experiment with that one. Do you use yours a lot?”

“Only when I’m between clients.”

I store that tidbit away for later so I can focus on the task at hand.

I stop in front of the anal plugs. I notice that Robin’s eyes are drawn to the plugs with colorful jewels for handles.

“Thoughts?” I prod her gently. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable, just get the lay of the land.

“I’ve used a few of these before,” she reveals. “I enjoyed it.”

I think for a moment, then select a set with three different sizes. They’re all bright stainless steel and tipped with purple gems.

She’s noticed by now that I carefully read her whole profile, I’m sure. She probably assumed that already anyway, but everything I’ve picked so far is from her favorite colors list.

I lead her to the wall next. She licks her lower lip subtly as she looks at the selection of whips and crops.

I pick up a whip with a feather end. “What about this one?”

Robin wrinkles her nose. “What’s the point? I want to feel it if you’re going to spank me.”

I chuckle. “What do you prefer?”

“Well, Jason, I prefer a good old-fashioned hand, but I’m not opposed to a riding crop. Or a ping-pong paddle,” she murmurs idly, seeming to recall a particular memory.

I select a riding crop with a wider, flatter end than most. It’s decorated with black lace and black satin ribbons. I touch it gently to the end of her nose before putting it in the basket and she beams at me. I skip over the larger, more hardcore whips and the canes. Those aren’t particularly my thing.

Now we’re in one of my favorite sections. Restraints.

“Your profile said you like being tied up, Robin.” I let the words linger, not really asking a question, wondering what she’ll decide to say.

She nods. “It does, Jason.” She tilts her head so it’s resting on my arm.

I pick out a set of four matched restraints that are all soft, flexible, and adjustable. They happen to have a zebra print pattern. Her profile said she liked zebra and snakeskin.

“Those are my favorite kind,” she confesses. I smirk, quite pleased with myself.

Then I reach for the bondage rope, picking out several long sections. This was one of the things that put Robin’s profile at the top of my list. She’s a rope bunny, which means that she likes to be tied up. Not just cuffed or bound a little bit, but seriously tied up.

“You know Shibari,” she whispers, squeezing my arm a little tighter.

“I’m a skilled practitioner, yes,” I confirm. Shibari is an intricate form of restraint that’s often used to suspend people from ceilings. It can be difficult to learn to use safely, and I spent a lot of time practicing before I was really comfortable doing it on my own.

“Not many people are,” she observes. She sounds excited.

“No, they’re not. You like the marks left behind by the rope?” I clarify.

She nods. “Yes, Jason, I do.”

“Good girl,” I praise her, stroking the underside of her chin with my fingers. She blushes fetchingly.

I skip the collars and leashes. That was a hard limit on her profile, and I don’t find pet play particularly enjoyable anyway. I experimented with it once or twice and never really got the appeal.

“Your profile said maybe on gags, Robin.” I stop in front of the shelf for a moment.

“They're not a hard limit for me, but I don't prefer them,” she confesses. “I’m loud, and I like to be heard.”

Well, that certainly overrules any desire for a gag for me. I move on, making sure to stock up on my favorite edible lubes and massage oils. I pick some scents that I know she likes from her profile. Others I just think will suit her.

Normally I wouldn’t buy this much until I had a more secure arrangement with a submissive, but I have a good feeling about Robin.

The sexual tension between us is palpable. We shiver when we touch each other, just like when we first shook hands this afternoon. I can tell by the way that she’s breathing and her posture that her belly is tight with desire.

As I walk her over to the lingerie, I try to defuse some of that tension. I’m not planning on anything happening between us tonight. I want us to have more time together before we dive into the deep end.

“What were you doing before I arrived this evening, Robin?” I keep my voice steady and nonchalant as I study what they’ve got in stock.

“I was reading.” That was listed as one of her hobbies. I make a mental note to get her some nice books as one of my first gifts if our arrangement works out.

“How do you feel about lingerie and heels, Robin?” I gesture to the wall, which has many beautiful things on it that I would love to see her in.

“I don’t wear heels in public,” she replies firmly. “I could be convinced to wear them in private in the right circumstances, but I don’t like them. I do like having pretty matching bras and underwear, though, if I can find them. Sometimes it’s hard in my size.”

I nod, making another mental note to never ask her to wear heels. Most shorter submissives I’ve had like them because they make them taller, but she’s an exception, and I like it. Besides, heels don’t have any particular appeal to me. Her measurements do, but she’s right. Choices dwindle as you increase in size. I could always have things custom-made for her.

“Lingerie is fine when we’re playing,” she continues. She looks ruefully at a set of thongs hanging in front of us. “I don’t like getting my private parts flossed, though.” I laugh and she nudges me playfully. “And if I’m sleeping in it, I want it to be comfortable and feel nice. Silk or satin, soft cotton.”

I like that she has solid answers for all of my questions. It drives me crazy when a submissive just keeps repeatedly telling me that whatever I want is fine. That’s not what this kind of dynamic is about.

Besides, I derive pleasure from knowing that my submissive is happy. And that means knowing what she wants.

“Do you like to dress up? You wore a dress earlier today.”

She shrugs. “It’s fun sometimes. But what I’m wearing right now is more my style,” she reveals.

“Are you opposed to skirts?” I wonder if we can compromise. “I do love skirts. Easy access.” I wink at her and she laughs.

“I like skirts, Jason,” she assures me. “I don’t have a problem wearing them for you.”

“I’d like that, Robin,” I admit.

We’ve made our way to the counter. I set down my basket so the clerk can start to ring up my purchases.

I’m surprised when, after greeting me rather stiffly, he greets Robin with a very flirty, “Hey there, beautiful. You back to the grind already? You know, if you want a good man, I’m right here. And I get a discount.”

So she is familiar with this place. That doesn’t bother me. But his attitude does. She’s standing here with me, and even if he knows that it’s business, he should respect that.

I’ve never felt this territorial this fast before. I hadn’t realized just how much Robin is already under my skin.

I know that she’s noticed me tense, and I’m sure my gaze is dark and angry. I find myself relaxing a bit, though, as she sweetly slides her arm around me and leans her head on my arm again. “It’s not a grind when you find the right person, Blake,” she explains gently. His face falls, he finishes my transaction, and he begrudgingly tells us to have a good night.

I take a deep breath as we walk back out into the cool night air. Robin is still clinging to me. She waits until I finally observe, “You’re a regular here, huh?”

She laughs prettily. “Yes. You managed to pick some of my favorite things.” I know she mentioned that the cuffs were her favorites, but I guess I hit a few others as well.

I stop by her door, wondering if I should say something before I open it.

When I’m with a submissive, I’m only with one at a time, and I expect the same in return. I know we haven’t made anything official yet, but Robin is obviously desirable, and I know the company she works for doesn’t have a policy about how many clients she can take on at once.

But before I can speak, she moves in front of me and takes my hands, sliding the plastic shopping bag up my wrist and out of the way. “Jason.” She waits for me to open my eyes and look at her before she continues.

“Jason, I’m sorry about what Blake said. I’m a regular here. He flirts with me every time I’m in. I’ve never given him cause to think that I’m interested, but he still tries. He shouldn’t have done that while I was with you, and I should have warned you once I realized he was working tonight. He always does that, no matter if I’m alone or with someone.”

She steps a little closer, reaching up to touch my cheek as she says her next words. “I want you to know that when I’m with someone, I’m only with one person at a time. It doesn’t matter if it’s work or otherwise. I don’t muddy the waters. So Blake and anyone else can say whatever they want, but I’m not going to bite. Okay?”

“What about Cary?” I find myself asking. She never exactly explained the circumstances of their relationship, or if it had ended.

She shakes her head. “Cary and I were just sexual, Jason. And even that's been over for a long time. We don't cross that line anymore since we work together. But we are friends.”

I put my hand over hers on my cheek and nod, feeling relieved. “Thank you, Robin. I appreciate that. You should know that I’m the same way,” I add. “I like to focus on one arrangement at a time.”

We stand there for a moment, just staring at each other. Then I open her door for her and get back into the car to drive her home.

When we arrive, I walk her up to her little porch, putting my hands on her hips and pulling her close to me. As my nose presses against hers and our lips almost touch, I contemplate kissing her, but for some reason, I hold back. It just doesn’t feel like it’s time for that yet.

I can’t help how hard I am, though. All of her answers in the sex shop have sparked my imagination even more.

I hear her sharp intake of breath as she feels me pressed against her through my slacks.

But she doesn’t say anything, and she doesn’t try to kiss me.

“Can I take you to coffee tomorrow morning, Robin? How’s seven for you?”

“That would be lovely, Jason. Thank you.”

I stare into her eyes again, and she stares into mine.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” I promise huskily. I know she’s going to be on my mind all night.

She nods. “Tomorrow, Jason.”

I wait until she’s safely inside and I’ve heard the door lock before I turn and go back to my car.


	3. Interlude: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin calls and catches Jason in a compromising position.

**Jason**

I go home and try to get some work done, but I can’t stop thinking about Robin. I’ve been suffering from nothing but lascivious thoughts since I met her, and I’m already itching to see her again.

So I take off my sweater, lean back in my office chair, and undo my slacks. My cock is even harder than it was when I left her. I can barely stand it.

It’s been a long time since my last submissive, and I usually don’t indulge in self-pleasure. I’d rather have the real thing.

But right now, I need some relief.

I still have the bag from the store on my desk. I select a peppermint lubricant from it. Robin’s profile said that was one of her favorite scents and tastes.

I hiss as I drizzle it over myself, moaning and shifting my hips while I slick it all over my aching cock.

I tip my head back, close my eyes, and think of her. Her perfect tits. Her fantastic ass. The way her long, thick ponytail kept time like a metronome to the gentle sway of her hips as she walked away from me in that dress earlier today.

Fuck, she really is the whole package. Sweet. Polite. Beautiful. Everything I value in a submissive.

I stroke my thumb over the head of my cock the same way she touched the glass dildo in the store tonight and shudder.

I wonder, not for the first time, how good she is with her mouth? She listed oral as one of her specialties on her profile.

My phone rings and my eyes fly open automatically. “Fu…” The word is only halfway out of my mouth as I look down and realize that Robin is calling me.

I answer it on speaker, working myself faster and harder so that she’ll be able to hear it, gripping the arm of my chair tightly in my free hand.

“Yes, Robin?” I growl deeply, desperate to hear her voice.

Instead, I hear an audible sucking sound, like she has her finger in her mouth and is licking something off of it. My cock twitches in my hand and I squeeze it, once again imagining her tongue.

“Hi, Jason,” she greets me. “I was wondering if we could push our coffee date back to 7:30 tomorrow? I have to let maintenance into my apartment. I don’t like them to come in when I’m not here.”

“That’s fine,” I force myself to answer, my balls throbbing with need.

There’s a long pause as she listens. Finally, I hear her breath hitch in her throat. It makes my cock twitch again.

“Jason, have I… caught you at a bad time?” She’s all breathy and flustered and my hips lift right out of the chair, fucking my palm like I want to fuck her mouth.

“No, Robin. You’ve caught me at the perfect time,” I gasp. “Stay on the phone and keep talking. Please.”

There’s another long pause. Obviously, this wasn’t what she was expecting when she called. I wonder if I’ve asked her to do something that she’s uncomfortable with. People who are adept in person can be surprisingly awkward over the phone, after all.

“What are you thinking about, Jason?” she finally asks, her voice soft and husky. It resonates through my entire body. I feel like a bowstring about to snap.

“Your mouth on my cock,” I tell her. “Fuck, Robin, it’s so hard…”

She sounds breathless as she replies, “I’d like to put my mouth on your cock, Jason.”

That’s all it takes. I erupt all over my hand and belly, groaning as I pump every bit of come out of my cock.

She lets out a small whine as she hears me finish and I smile, running my clean hand through my damp hair before taking my glasses off and tossing them on the desk.

“You’re breathtaking, Robin,” I rasp. “Please be a good girl and think of me until we see each other tomorrow.”

“I will, Jason,” she promises.

I disconnect the call, turning my chair and gazing at the darkening skyline while I run my hand through my hair again.

Later, in my bed, I try to sleep, but I can’t. My strange hunger for Robin gnaws at me.

I don’t know where it comes from, but I don’t think I’ll know peace again until I have her.


	4. Interlude: Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Robin think about each other while they're apart.

**Robin**

I startle awake for the second time tonight, sitting up in my bed and breathing hard as my dream recedes to the edges of my consciousness.

I don’t need to remember it to know what it was about.

I was restless when he left me earlier tonight, but that’s nothing compared to what I’m feeling now after our phone call.

I could sense his excitement and how pleased he was by my promise to think about him until tomorrow. Now I keep imagining his long, rough fingers in the most tantalizing places. It makes my heart pound erratically.

I think about taking out my vibrator, but I meant it when I said I only use it between clients, so I don’t.

I’m not sure exactly when anything is going to happen between us, but I’m willing to wait for it.

**Jason**

I stifle a yawn as I wait for the elevator, glad that I’m going to get coffee with Robin soon.

I need it, because she kept me up all damn night.

Not in the way I wish she had. Imagining her breathy voice while she was on her knees in front of me is so far from the real thing.

The elevator doors slide open and I see my first two clients of the day passionately making out against the wall. I cough and raise an eyebrow as they jump apart and hurriedly adjust their clothing.

“We, um, don’t need a divorce lawyer anymore, Mr. Crouse. Thank you.”

I shrug as they scurry off.

As I lean against the back of the elevator and watch the doors silently shut, I think that maybe I should get Robin in here with me sometime soon.


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Robin out for coffee and they both reveal non-negotiable terms for their arrangement.

**Robin**

Jason shows up the next morning at the original time we arranged and waits patiently with me while the maintenance guy finishes up in my apartment. I can tell that he’s being protective, but not in an arrogant way. I think it’s sweet.

He’s wearing a similar outfit to the one he wore when we met yesterday. White shirt open at the collar, gray suit pants, missing jacket.

I dressed for him again. Short skirt, fitted t-shirt, chunky scarf, knee socks, flat boots. I left my hair down too. He’s been playing with it the entire time we’ve been talking, his voice warm and seductive, but light.

Once we’re alone, he brushes his fingers over my cheekbone. His touch is electric, and suddenly, my breathing is erratic. I’m sure it’s audible. I’m completely flustered because I’m still entirely on edge from last night.

He smiles at my reaction, then bites his lip, looking a little worried.

“I didn't make you uncomfortable over the phone last night, did I?” he finally wonders.

I grin and shake my head. “No, Jason, you didn't. You just caught me off guard.”

“All right.” He touches my cheekbone again, then drags his fingers over to tuck my hair behind my ear. “I never want to make you uncomfortable, Robin,” he admits. “Don't be afraid to tell me if I've crossed a line.” He pauses. “I've had too many submissives not tell me they were uncomfortable because they wanted to please me. That's not what being a Dominant is about, though. At least not for me.”

“I'll always tell you if you've crossed a line, Jason,” I promise. “While I do like to please, everyone is allowed to have their limits. One person's comfort can't be sacrificed for another's pleasure.”

He nods, satisfied. “Good, Robin.” He offers me his arm, just like he did last night. “Shall we?”

In his car, our eyes lock every time we look at each other, and I have to tear myself away from his dark, hungry gaze. It burns right through all my defenses straight down to my core. My knees are shaky, my stomach is full of butterflies, and I can’t regain my focus because of his presence.

When we arrive at the coffee shop, he grabs my hand and doesn’t let go.

Technically, we don’t have an arrangement yet. But I’m ready for one. I’m more ready than I’ve ever been.

At the counter, Jason orders an espresso and a blueberry muffin. I did notice that the muffins looked good. They’re enormous and full of fresh fruit. Blueberry is my favorite, so I order one too, along with a café au lait. Jason chivalrously pays and leads us to a corner table where we can have some privacy.

I stare at him from underneath my lashes, especially appreciating the way his suit pants hang on his hips. Before he sits, he runs his fingers through his hair. Suddenly, I want to do it too. I want to know how soft it is.

He has me slide into the booth he’s chosen first so he can be on the outside. I recognize it as another protective gesture and obey easily. I try not to lose my cool when his thigh touches mine as he takes his seat.

“What are you thinking, Robin?” he asks idly.

I smile, reaching up and running my fingers through his hair. It is very soft, and he clearly likes the gesture.

“I was wondering how soft your hair is,” I point out.

He chuckles, but quickly falls silent. I have a feeling he’s getting ready to ask me something big.

I’m not surprised. Most of the time, these types of arrangements reach some sort of breaking point before anything really starts.

Jason delicately breaks a chunk off of my muffin and holds it up to my mouth, gently feeding it to me. He holds his fingers in front of my lips until after I’ve swallowed and I lick the crumbs off of them.

If we suddenly come up against a big incompatibility, this could be over before it’s even begun.

**Jason**

I take a deep breath as Robin licks the crumbs from my fingers.

I almost don’t want to ask her this question, even though I know I have to. This is usually when I lose most submissives.

And I don’t want to lose her, but this is not negotiable.

“So, Robin,” I make myself say, “why don’t you have a boyfriend?”

She smiles slightly and holds my gaze, but doesn’t say anything.

“You’re quite wonderful,” I observe sincerely. “You should have a boyfriend.”

She shakes her head just a little. “I don’t disagree, Jason, but romantic relationships are complicated.” She sighs and looks off into the distance for a moment before turning back to me. “Look, Jason. I obviously like you. And you have to know this. It’s only fair. But, well, this is when I usually lose most Dominants.”

I raise an eyebrow. Now I’m very curious.

“I like affection,” she explains. “I like companionship. I like sex. I like being a submissive. But I don’t want all of that confused with love. Yes, there are submissives who decide to do this job because they’re hoping to find their soulmate or whatever you want to call it, but that’s not me. And I’ve had too many Dominants suddenly declare their love for me and expect me to fall at their feet to not be brutally honest about it.”

That was not at all what I expected her to say, I have to admit.

“I like your honesty,” I reply sincerely. “In fact, I feel the same way.”

Robin visibly relaxes, and so do I. This was obviously a dealbreaker for both of us.

“So that’s why no girlfriend?” she wonders mildly.

I nod. “I’m a divorce lawyer. It’s made me jaded. I don’t believe in love.”

The corner of Robin's mouth twitches and her eyes darken. I watch her curiously as she takes a sip of her coffee, then murmurs, “That's because love isn't real.”

I take a sip of my own coffee, trying to appear nonchalant. “Most people think women are incapable of separating emotion from sex,” I offer. “It sounds like there's a story behind the way you think.”

I'm not interested in being intrusive. But her mindset is something that matters to me. Even with the expectation of no feelings between us, the way she thinks can still affect our arrangement.

She hesitates, then sighs. I can tell she's reluctant to talk about this, but I can also tell that she thinks I deserve to know, so I wait, giving her the time she needs.

“My parents got divorced when I was eight,” she starts, sipping her coffee. “I was just old enough to understand that something significant had changed. I asked my mother why, and she told me that sometimes people just stop loving each other.”

She tilts her head to the side thoughtfully. “I didn't know this at the time, of course, but that comment shaped my whole life from that point on. I became desperate for approval because I thought that if I disappointed someone, they could just put me aside. I tried so hard to be who everyone else wanted me to be that I lost myself.”

She takes another sip. She looks... cold. That's the best way I can describe it. Like she wants to put her arms around herself so she won't shiver. I slide a little closer to her and put my arm around her shoulders, squeezing lightly. She looks up at me gratefully.

“Their relationship was bad,” she continues softly. “Strangely, it only got worse after they split up.” She skips the details, and for now, I don't press her. They'll come in time if she wants to tell them. “It just made me realize that love wasn't worth the trouble. All it does is create a set of expectations that no one could ever meet.”

She shrugs. “That's why I like what I do. The expectations are clear on both sides from the beginning. And I don't forget about myself. I get to say what I like. I don't have to sacrifice what I want just to please someone else because I'm worried that they won't love me. And,” she finishes, “if either of us breaks the rules, it just ends. It's as simple as that.”

Impulsively, I kiss her temple, hoping the gesture will comfort her. I understand what she means about liking the trappings of a relationship perfectly. I like them too. But she's right. It's just too complicated when feelings are involved. If you can remain detached emotionally, ending things is so much easier.

“I understand, Robin. And I appreciate you sharing this with me. I'll always be clear about my expectations,” I reassure her. “And I promise that feelings won't be involved in the equation.”

She nods, then starts to work more earnestly on her muffin, indicating that she's done with this particular part of the conversation.

I eat some of my own muffin and drink some more of my coffee. The silence isn't uncomfortable, despite what we've just talked about. It's more relieved, really.

When she seems a little more relaxed and she's finished eating, I decide to soften the subject a bit. “Do you like to travel, Robin?”

She smiles at me kindly. “I would love to, but I never have. None of my clients have ever wanted a traveling companion.”

“Hm.” I think about where I would take her, running my fingers through her long, shiny hair and pushing some over her shoulder. “How do you feel about Paris?”

“I'm sure it's beautiful,” she admits. “But if I could choose, I'd pick England. Do a tour of places where Jane Austen lived and visited. See Stonehenge. All of the Tudor history that's still there.”

I make yet another mental note. I'll need a separate assistant just to keep track of everything I want to give her and do with her.

“England would be lovely,” I agree. “What about Cabo?” I can't help suggesting. “I bet you look delicious in a bathing suit. Especially a bikini.” With her luscious breasts and perfect curves? I'd have to consider taking her right there on the beach.

She flashes me a coy smile. “I do, Jason,” she teases, arching an eyebrow playfully.

I laugh, then glance at my watch. Sadly, I have to get back to work soon. I tell her as much and she nods. We finish our breakfast and walk back out to my car.

She's barely holding it together. I can tell. She's tense, like she's waiting for something to happen, or trying to stave off a feeling she doesn't want to give in to yet.

I wager that it's a little bit of both, considering the phone call last night. And the phone call only made it worse for me, despite my release. It paled in comparison to what I know it could be with her.

I move like I'm going to open her door, then gently pin her against the car. My touch is firm, but she knows she can push me away if that's what she wants.

When she looks up at me with her big hazel eyes, her breathing quickens.

She doesn't push me away.

I lean in and smell her, putting my nose right against her skin. Today she smells like apples and sandalwood. It matches her colors. She's dressed in dark and light brown and rust red.

She whimpers slightly. Then I feel her nose pressing against my skin in return and she inhales deeply.

I smile against her neck and move my mouth to her ear. “Did you touch yourself after our phone call last night, Robin?” I rasp, my voice deep and husky. I don't think she did, but you never know.

A surge of desire shoots through me when she breathlessly answers, “No, sir.”

“Good girl, Robin,” I growl possessively. I want all of her pleasure to come from me. My body, my hands, my tongue, my teeth.

I brush my nose over her cheek and then down to her lips, pulling her forward into me at the same time, my palm splayed out over the small of her back. I can feel the heat of her breasts against my chest, and I know she can feel my erection through her skirt.

It's so tempting to think about just having her right here, right now. Making her get on her knees and suck me, then dragging her up, lifting that skirt, and pounding her roughly against my car. Letting her ride me in the backseat, her glorious breasts bouncing in my face.

I can tell that she would. All I have to do is ask.

I lick my lips, trying to decide what I want.


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Robin make another date, but it's canceled when Robin finds herself in unexpected danger.

**Robin**

I stare up at Jason. His body is warm and solid against mine. He's hard again, which isn't helping how aroused I am. My nipples are stiff, and my breathing is growing more shallow by the second.

Normally I wouldn't be this physical with someone before we had made an official arrangement, but my desire is quickly overtaking my judgment.

His lips hover over mine, so close. If he moved just a little...

“I shouldn't kiss you, Robin,” he murmurs. “Not until we've talked... made our terms clear...”

I swallow carefully. I'm disappointed, but I know he's right. I've done this before, and starting with hazy boundaries is not a good idea.

Not that I wouldn't mind some relief. But I can wait. I have good self-control.

I nod in agreement.

Then he kisses me.

His kiss is slow and exploratory. He kisses every inch of my lips, and I squirm as his beard and mustache tickle my skin.

He catches my upper lip between his. One, two, three times. Then he moves to the lower, slowing down even more. His hand curls around my neck lightly. He has long, agile fingers, and my skin tingles where the pads rest against it.

My hips move and my legs part so I can better feel his erection against me.

My upper lip is between Jason's again as he pauses, but doesn't move.

“Should I stop, Robin?” His voice is laced with need.

“No, Jason,” I beg.

He covers my entire mouth with his this time, and I can't help moaning softly. I'm trying to keep still. I'm so worked up; I know that if I move against him anymore, I'm not going to be able to control myself.

But Jason grunts and his hips rock against me. I feel his incredibly hard length pressing between my legs through his pants and reach up, curling my fingers around his taut biceps.

“Jason!” I gasp. “Jason, I... oh, Jason, I...!” My back arches and I cry out against his lips as I start to come, soaking the panties I'm wearing. 

My skirt bunches up around my waist as Jason swallows every noise I make while I writhe against him.

Finally, I go still, slumping back against the car in relief, letting him hold me up. “Thank you, Jason,” I whisper, my thighs still quivering.

He smiles and brushes his nose over my cheek. “Are you always so sensitive, Robin?” he wonders.

I nod. “Yes. I'm not good at orgasm denial at all,” I manage to joke breathlessly.

He chuckles. “I don't plan on denying you any orgasms,” Jason reveals. “I want every one that I can get.”

I swallow, looking forward to that now. He's still hard against me. I can feel him pulsing. “Do you need...?”

He shakes his head. “Now we're even until we've settled everything,” he decides, kissing me one more time. The touch is so soft and reverent, but I can feel the possessiveness and desire to dominate behind it.

We linger against the car for one more moment. Then he opens my door and holds me steady as I slip inside. I'm not surprised that no one has noticed us, despite the fact that he parked on the first floor of the garage relatively near the entrance. People in big cities can be remarkably unobservant.

I turn my head and look at him as he starts to drive. “Am I taking you back home, Robin?” he asks. His voice is raw and ragged. I don't know how he's managing.

I'm hard to disarm. The fact that he's managed it is a little disconcerting, but more promising than anything else, honestly. This has never happened to me before.

“To the library, please, Jason, if you don't mind,” I request.

“Not at all,” he assures me.

It doesn't take long before he pulls up in front of the building. I hold his gaze as I reach down, sliding my panties off from underneath my skirt and tossing them into his lap.

He licks his lip and stares at me, following my movements as I get out of the car. He rolls down his window and I lean in to kiss his cheek. “I'll see you soon, Jason.” I smile at him giddily.

He balls my panties up in his hand, raising them to his nose and taking a deep breath before carefully sliding them into his pocket.

“Tonight, Robin. Dinner at eight. We need to make a contract.” His eyes are dark and full of wicked promises. “Fine dining,” he specifies, confirming my suspicion from last night about him being detail-oriented.

“Yes, Jason. We most definitely do.”

He kisses my cheek before I step back. I watch him drive away, already excited for the next time I'm going to see him.

**Jason**

On the way back to my office, it feels like Robin's panties are burning a hole in my pocket. Fuck, she was so hot and wet against me, and that was through our damn clothes. I can't even imagine how amazing it's going to feel inside her.

We need to discuss our terms as soon as possible so we can start this.

I keep my hand in my pocket, massaging her panties with my fingers as I pull out my cell and make a reservation for tonight. Robin's profile said she was a foodie and that she loves to cook, so I'm planning to take her to one of my favorite restaurants, Band of Bohemia. I think she'll like it, and the atmosphere is nice. We'll be able to talk.

I'm breaking all my rules with her. Normally I'd be eager to reel myself back in, be more careful. But I just have such a good feeling about Robin. She has solid boundaries, and she's not interested in moving beyond them. That's more than I usually get from most submissives already.

I just have to make it through the rest of the day. Then maybe something can happen tonight.

**Robin**

I spend the afternoon curled up in my favorite chair in the library reading law books. I like to learn more about what my partners do; it's part of my natural curiosity.

It's been hard to concentrate, though. I keep daydreaming about Jason.

I was so tempted to lean over and put my mouth on his cock while he was driving me here. I don't think it would have taken him long to come at all.

Maybe soon. Maybe tonight, depending on what we decide.

Once it's almost evening, I stand, carrying a few books to the front desk to check out and take home with me. I want to make sure I have plenty of time to get ready before Jason arrives. I remember how much he appreciated my punctuality last night.

I take the L home, keeping my books in my bag, just enjoying watching the city go by and thinking about what I'm going to wear. I want to be alluring, but not entirely obvious. Maybe something a little more revealing than what I wore during our first meeting, but not much.

I've narrowed it down to two choices by the time I unlock the front door of my apartment. I flip on the light and slip my shoes off, preparing to set my bag down.

Then I look up, see my counter, and freeze.

There's a gift basket arranged carefully on top of the flat marble surface. Even from a distance, I can see what's inside it.

It's full of all my favorite sex toys.

I swallow carefully. No one should have been able to get in to deliver this. Besides, Jason is the only person I'm seeing right now, and he wouldn't be so intrusive.

I reach into my bag and pull out my phone, making sure to keep it inside the folds of fabric so that the light doesn't show. It's entirely possible that someone is still here.

I know I need to get out as soon as I can, but I need to make sure that help is on the way first.

I text Cary. _SOS_. I don't know if he'll respond. He's not on alert for me right now. Normally, that only applies if an employee is with a client.

I decide to text Jason too. _SOS_. I know he'll understand.

I take a deep breath, then turn to leave, jumping and gasping in surprise as I see that someone is now standing behind me.

I put my free hand over my heart as it starts to pound, staring at the person who's now blocking my exit. I squeeze my thighs together, feeling oddly vulnerable suddenly. There's nothing underneath my skirt since I gave Jason my panties earlier.

I know what I have to do. I can be a good actress when I have to be.

Of course, I'm not generally in danger when I do this. It might not be as easy as it generally is.

But a lot could depend on this performance, so I have to do the best that I can.

“Blake,” I murmur, smiling at him. “I'm sorry. You scared me.”

He nods. “I didn't mean to.” He sounds perfectly normal, but I don't like the look in his eyes at all.

“I know you didn't,” I assure him. “You brought all of my favorite things. That was very sweet.”

He nods again, looking over my shoulder at the basket. “I know them too.”

“Of course you do,” I say soothingly.

He smiles, and I can tell he's relieved. “I knew you'd understand,” he tells me softly. He pauses. “I'm good enough for you, Robin. Way better than that guy you were with last night.” He takes a step, moving closer to me.

I subtly dig further into my bag, hoping he won't notice.

He doesn't. He just keeps talking.

“He's been in a lot, you know. With all these different women. I don't think he's good for you, Robin. He's not going to appreciate you the way I would. I know it's your job, but if you were with me, you wouldn't need to do that job anymore. I would take care of you.” He takes another step, not far from me now.

My hand quivers in my bag. I still haven't found what I'm looking for. I play for more time. “You shouldn't worry about him, Blake,” I murmur reassuringly. “That was just for work. I don't really like him. I had to pretend.”

Blake moves forward swiftly and suddenly I'm in his arms. I manage to stay still somehow, but I'm stiff as a board. He's going to notice.

He tips my chin up with one hand as the other grazes over the small of my back. It bothers me that he's touching me where Jason touched me earlier.

“You know I like you, Robin,” he points out matter-of-factly. “Maybe I wasn't clear enough about that. That's happened to me before. Girls haven't realized that I'm flirting.”

My hand finally closes around what I'm looking for. It takes everything I have not to sigh in relief. “I understand that, Blake,” I whisper. While he's distracted, I slowly pull my hand out of my purse, getting ready. “Sometimes it's hard, you know? We're afraid of being rejected, so we convince ourselves that the flirting isn't real.”

He strokes my hair and leans in closer, his lips just inches from mine. “That's why I decided to tell you. I wanted you to know for sure.” He breathes in deeply. I know he's smelling me.

It's strange. I like it when Jason smells me. But when Blake does it, I just want to shudder.

“Robin... please...”

I turn my head to the side, shielding my own face with my hand as I coat his with pepper spray. He starts to scream. Once the spray is finished, I shove him back. He falls to the floor, giving me time to yank the door open and run out onto the street.

I transfer the spray to my other hand just in case Blake comes after me, then pull my phone out again to call 911. My feet are bare because I took off my shoes, but I don't care as I run down the sidewalk to a small grocery store on the corner.

I should be safe there until the police arrive.

**Jason**

My heart drops into my stomach as I pull up outside Robin's. There are cops everywhere, and her front door is open.

I look around for any sign of what's going on, fumbling in my pocket for my phone. I never texted her back. I just got in my car and started driving.

I'm about to call her to see if I can find her when I spot her sitting in the back of an ambulance. She's perched on the edge of the door, her bare feet swinging back and forth.

She looks agitated. She looks scared. She looks lost.

I want to fix that.

I quickly move across the street toward her, calling her name. “Robin? Robin, are you okay?”

She looks up and her eyes widen as she sees me. “Jason?” She blinks, like she's surprised I'm here. Maybe she didn't realize I was coming since I never said anything back.

Then she's getting up and running to me. I catch her in my arms, holding her close as I bend my head to kiss her hairline. “Robin, what happened? Are you all right?” I look her over as much as I can, not wanting to let go of her. “Where are your shoes?”

“Oh. Inside,” she answers, like it doesn't matter at all. Then she buries her face in my chest and just hangs on tight. I stop asking her questions, just stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth.

One of the cops approaches us. “She your girl?” he wonders.

For a moment, I want to correct him. Not on the fact that she isn't mine. She is, I think. I want her to be. Just not in the way he means it. And I shouldn't have to speak for her.

But she's obviously shaken, and I don't want to make her go through more than she already has.

I skip over his question and move right on to mine so I don't have to confirm or deny anything. “What happened?”

The cop laughs heartily. “Guy broke into her house. She got him in the face with pepper spray.”

I lick my lips. “Who...?” But the question dies in my throat as I see a man being escorted out of another ambulance in handcuffs. His face is bright red and dripping wet, but I still recognize him.

My arms tighten around Robin and I suddenly find myself having to control my anger. “Is that the clerk from last night?” I ask quietly so only she can hear me. She nods against my chest.

I look at the cop. “I want him prosecuted within an inch of his life,” I growl. Fucking bastard.

Luckily, the man's response is serious. “Yeah, we're going after him hard. This isn't the first time he's done this sort of thing,” he reveals.

For a moment, I want to yell. If he's done this before, why the hell is he still out here and able to do it again?

But right now I need to worry about Robin. I can look into this myself later.

I stay silent and the cop moves on.

I sigh. “Tell me what you need, Robin,” I request. I'd like to get her out of here and make sure she's taken care of, but this is about what she wants. Technically, we don't have an arrangement yet, and tonight is not the time to hash out those details anymore. Not when this happened to her.

“I can't stay here tonight,” she explains, glancing back at her apartment. “I wouldn't want to anyway. I...” She hangs onto me a little tighter. “I just want to feel safe, Jason. But I have to tell them where I'm going. They need to talk to me tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” I think for a moment. “Why don't we go to a hotel, Robin?” A hotel seems more neutral than taking her back to my place, considering. “Or, if you'd like to be alone,” I add reluctantly, “I could drop you at one.” I don't really want to leave her alone, but I can understand why she might want to be.

“I don't want to be alone, Jason,” she answers immediately. “A hotel sounds nice.”

“All right,” I agree, relaxing a bit. “Come on, Robin. Let's go.”


End file.
